


I gave you my number, I thought you might call... But you texted instead.

by debunker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jim from IT, Lab Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Sherlock Texting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debunker/pseuds/debunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim from IT was daring enough to leave Sherlock his number. Well, Sherlock knows how to use it when he's alone in the laboratory.<br/>Pre-The Great Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I gave you my number, I thought you might call... But you texted instead.

Molly still did not come back to the lab and Sherlock doubted she would that day. She seemed visibly hurt by his words which were true and, well, they were the truth which played in his favour.  
For a moment Sherlock was staring at the piece of paper in his hand, then he took his phone lying beside him on the laboratory table and sent a short text.  
“I’m alone now. SH”.  
He shifted on his chair as if he were uncomfortable, tried to concentrate on the computer monitor presenting the results of his last tests but caught himself listening attentively to the noises outside the lab trying to recognize the sound of careful steps in the corridor. Time was passing and nobody was coming. Sherlock tapped impatiently his fingers on his thigh and stood up.  
“Enough now”, he thought ready to go out and get some coffee, “it was not the most brilliant idea texting the lad”.  
As soon as he grabbed his jacket and got ready to throw it on the door opened slowly just half way and Jim from IT showed up in the doorway looking furtively over his shoulder checking the corridor. He then stepped inside and closed the door pushing his back against it with an uncertain, a little dumbstruck smile.  
Sherlock tilted his chin up and his shoulders relaxed. Jim lifted his hand up showing him the phone and took a step forward to his favourite detective biting his lower lip, his eyes gleaming slightly. It cut Sherlock’s breath when he found Jim standing just a mere step away from him. His hungry gaze, his outspoken movements, his back drawing up. The shy and clumsy guy was leaving place to a completely different person.  
Jim reached out, grabbed Sherlock’s belt and sharply pulled the man towards himself so that their foreheads touched. Sherlock caught himself with his heart racing at a crazy pace as he sensed Jim’s warm scent, his one hand pressed right above Sherlock’s groin and the other one touching tentatively Sherlock’s hip. He knew his lips parted involuntarily and his nipples stood hard under Jim’s charged gaze. He made a slight movement bringing his hand up to Jim’s face, hesitant whether to touch it or not. Sherlock was really questioning his own actions. What was he doing? Trying to hook up with a guy he’s just met in the St. Bart’s lab.  
The brush of Jim’s hot tongue against his own made all thoughts in Sherlock’s head vanish. He found himself undressing Jim fiercely pulling his grey t-shirt up his head and tossing it to the floor and then going down to kiss him, pull him, glide his palms down his chest, back, the imperfect waistline.  
Jim pushed him hard against the edge of the table so that Sherlock made an awkward movement trying to balance himself not to fall down. He was trembling a bit under Jim’s touch as he was tugging his belt grinding his hips against Sherlock’s so that he could feel his impressive erection for good. Sherlock hands slid down the band of Jim’s underwear to grab his well-shaped arse as Jim pulled his shirt out of his trousers and up exploring Sherlock’s trim stomach and going down to check out his cock which stood up fully for now.  
“No need to pretend you’re not interested”, Jim’s lips on his ear almost made Sherlock come, oh, he won’t last much, “no one is around this time”, Jim abruptly knelt down leaving Sherlock almost senseless. Oh, that mouth so close to his groin. Jim pressed his face against Sherlock’s trousers inhaling the smell of his arousal, the tip of his nose flicking against Sherlock’s throbbing cock.  
With one sharp movement Jim pulled down Sherlock’s trousers and pants and looked up, his eyes full of pure lust. The next moment he found himself swallowed by Jim’s experienced mouth. It felt like a nuclear explosion in Sherlock’s head. He despised himself in that moment, panting and producing inarticulate sounds, thinking only about his coming orgasm at the rhythmical sucking and licking, his eyes closed, his hands gripping Jim’s bare shoulders.  
Suddenly Jim’s hot wet mouth was not there anymore. Sherlock looked down in panic, on the verge of his pleasure ready to spill out only to see Jim opening his own jeans and taking his gorgeous long cock in his hand stroking it slowly moaning intensely. He stroked Sherlock as well making him groan, oh, that was unbearably stimulating.  
“Please…”, another stroke, “continue… oh, continue Jim”.  
Jim stared at him working his both hands lazily, unwilling to finish it yet.  
He stopped for a second only to see Sherlock’s desperate look again.  
“Glad you’re shaved”, he murmured bringing his mouth to Sherlock’s balls, “it’s more fun”. His hot breath against Sherlock’s most sensitive part made detective spill some drops of generous precome on Jim’s cheek. His cock and balls stimulated simultaneously overwhelmed him, he could almost feel tears coming to his eyes. Jim’s tongue licked him thoroughly. Then he took his balls into his mouth sucking them tenderly making Sherlock swear loudly.  
He now was guiding Jim’s head pressing it harder against his groin as Jim’s was speeding up sending Sherlock to outer space. He felt Jim’s mouth coming back to his aching cock and he was coming the next moment pushing hard against his tongue licking the crown with meticulous precision. His shirt was clinging to his back with sweat, his hole got wetter, his head was light, a suffocated laugh escaping his lips.  
He was still a little bit high on his orgasm when he saw Jim standing up with his hard cock in his hand and making Sherlock turn and bend over the table in a second.  
“I don’t…”, he tried to protest, his body obeying.  
“Yes, you do”, Jim’s lips brushed the back of his neck. Sherlock heard the sound of a condom being put on.  
“Don’t worry, it’s lubed” Jim’s words reached him together with the tip of Jim’s cock. Oh, gorgeous, Sherlock thought, he was still so relaxed after his orgasm. Jim sliding inside him caressing his chest, licking his ear, bending over him, his hips pressing against Sherlock’s buttocks, making him moan, oh, that was so sinful and perfectly filthy. With each push of Jim’s hard and long cock up inside him Sherlock found himself higher and higher, the sound of Jim’s hips slapping against his bare skin making him hard again. He turned his head to kiss Jim’s eager mouth. They moved together in long jolts.  
“I’m so close”, Jim bit him aggressively coming hard, trembling and pacing up making Sherlock’s cock throb again and making him come too with a small amount of cum spurtling out on the table, his head tilted back on Jim’s shoulder.  
That was something.  
After they both calmed down a little, Jim withdrew slowly making Sherlock shudder and feel hollow and light as he turned to watch Jim take off his condom, toss it into the trash bin, zip up his jeans and put his t-shirt back on. He recomposed himself slowly too, putting his clothes in place never breaking the eye contact with Jim.  
Jim stepped close to him, placing his hands on Sherlock’s hips and kissing him with a long, still hungry kiss which Sherlock returned passionately.  
“You know where to find me”, Sherlock caressed Jim’s back.  
“Oh, I certainly do”, Jim squeezed Sherlock buttocks pushing their bodies together for a moment. “Gotta go now”, he kissed Sherlock briefly one more time. Sherlock slid his palms down Jim’s arms letting him go.  
He paused a second in the doorway, holding the door handle.  
“Till next time Sherlock Holmes”.  
And then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended music  
> Stripped - Shiny Toy Guns


End file.
